Étranglement,toux,stupeursour ire en coin et satisfaction
by FlameShawolBlinger
Summary: Trop court pour résumer! Un petit hirusena pour les fans en manque de ce magnifique pairing et qui sont obligées d'aller en lire en anglais (genre moi). Venez lire!
1. Une nouvelle étonnante

Un petit hirusena parce que c'est un couple pas très apprécié on dirait. Pourquoi suis-je donc avec le sentiment permanent de ne pas être comprise? TOT. Bref,rien a moi,tout aux auteurs,j'ai juste cette idée de merde. Pas touche, a moi! Grrr...!

"bonne" lecture!

Étranglement,toux,stupeur;sourire en coin et satisfaction

Un entraînement acharné comme les autres vient de se terminer pour les Deimon Devil Bats. La détonation des armes à feu,les cris paniqués,les ordres beuglés,les respirations essoufflées,fatiguées. Bref,la routine,quoi. Sauf que cette journée est une journée particulière pour un certain running back. Effectivement le jeune Kobayakawa a un événement à fêter aujourd'hui. Alors,il se dépêcha de prendre sa douche et de s'habiller avant de sortir rejoindre son quater-back.

«_Tu t'dépêches,oui?!_

_-C'est bon,j'arrive Yoichi..._

_-C'est quoi c'fuckin sourire en coin qu'tu m'sors Sena?_

_-Crache le morceau nabot._

Encore ce surnom. Sena réprima une grimace.

_-Eh bien figure-toi qu'aujourd'hui est un grand jour._

_-Lasse moi deviner: la première fois que tu as acheté une revue cochonne? Ta première masturbation? _

_-Tout faux... aujourd'hui ça fait 6 mois qu'on sort ensemble._

_-Ah. Et donc...?_

Sena attendit qu'il sortes sa bouteille pour boire avant de déclarer d'une voix posée:

_-Ce soir,je m'offre à toi._»

_**Étranglement,toux,stupeur;sourire en coin et satisfaction.**_

Voilà! J'espère que ça vous aura plu! Très petit OS mais c'est le premier que je poste ici.

Une petite review?


	2. Des mots muets

Étranglement,toux,stupeur;sourire en coin et satisfaction

Je me retourne,stupéfait de l'audace de mon cher running back. Je m'arrête au beau milieu du chemin. Sena se tourne lentement vers moi. Il a les joues légèrement rougies,gênés de sa propre initiative.

En quelques pas,j'arrive a lui. Je prend son visage en coupe et l'embrasse,du baiser le plus doux,le plus amoureux,le plus genial que j'ai moi-même du mal a croire que c'est mes lèvres,pressées contre les siennes. Rapidement,le baiser devient plus sauvage,plus agressif mais surtout plus passionné que jamais. Je presse le petit corps un peu plus contre moi,me délectant de ses soupirs et de ses caresses dans mes cheveux.

Je plante violemment mes dents dans sa lèvre inferieur,la mordant jusqu'au sang. Je n'en peux plus,mes poumons ont besoin d'air mais mon corps a besoin du sien. Plus par nécéssité que par plaisir je me décolle de mon amour et admire mon oeuvre. Les cheveux en bataille,les joues rougies et la légère coupure sur sa levre. Il est magnifique. Et il est mien. Je m'approche et dépose des baisers papillons sur sa blessure,léchant du bout de ma langue les quelques gouttes de sang qui commençaient a perler.

N'y tenant plus,je l'attrape par la main,et l'emmène a l'écart,au milieu des buissons. Là, je l'allonge par terre et lui arrache sa veste d'uniforme. Si tôt fait,je m'attaque a sa chemise,retirant chaque bouton avec beaucoup de soin. Je le sent s'impatienter sous moi,mais je continue mon manège,entouré du doux murmures de sa frustation et de ses suppliques. Arrivé au dernier bouton, je remonte à l'aide de ma bouche jusqu'à sa gorge, accompagnant dans mon geste la chemise que je jette sans considération sur le sol.

Une fois sur sa gorge,je fais courir ma bouche sur ses clavicules,remontant dans le cou et finissant derrière son oreille. Appréciant ses soupirs sans les écouter je finis par m'empresser et le fait taire de mes lèvres. Après un long et langoureux baiser je lui chuchote a l'oreille "pas trop vite" et je finis en lui mordant le lobe.

Je sens son intimité contre ma cuisse et me rends compte que moi aussi j'ai un problème de taille. _Putain,comment ce fuckin' chibi peut me faire autant d'effet?_ J'écarte la question en me focalisant sur mon but: lui faire hurler mon nom. Je commence a défaire ma boucle de ceinture, imité par mon amant, les mains tremblantes. Son appréhension me fait sourire. Nous nous retrouvons tout les deux allongés sur l'herbe, juste en caleçon. Je me penche sur lui et je sens une décharge me parcourir le dos quand nos virilités se touchent. J'ouvre néanmoins les yeux, pour observer l'expression de plaisir sur les traits de mon vis-a-vis. Je le cajole de mes caresses, je suis partout, je veux lui faire toucher les étoiles, le faire décoller.

Je laisse quelques sucons, magnifiques ronds violacés sur sa peau blanche, pure. J'arrive a son boxer et joue quelques instants avec l'élastique. Je jette un rapide coup d'oeil a son visage, les cheveux ébouriffés,l e souffle court, la luxure émane de ton son corps. Je finis par lui retirer son sous-vetement caressant au passage ses magnifiques jambes, si frêles mais pourtant si puissantes. Je remonte vers son membre tendu et sans prévenir le prend directement en bouche. J'entends Sena laisser échapper un cri de surprise qui se mue en gémissement de plaisir dès que je commence mes caresses.

Je me mets a cajoler son sexe de ma langue et de mes dents,faisant de longs va et viens ou en donnant des petits coups de langue à l'extrémité. Au bout d'un délicieux moment empli des gemissements de Sena,je le sens trembler avant de recevoir sa semence dans ma bouche. Je me délecte du liquide blanchâtre comme de son cri de plaisir. Perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, Sena ne réagit pas alors que je soulève sa jambe pour la poser sur mon épaule. Là, je m'enfonce délicatement, petit a petit. L'intrusion "réveille" Sena qui crie de douleur. Je me mets a l'embrasser, a lui caresser les cheveux, lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes au creux de l'oreille. Une fois à l'aise, je me mets à faire des coups de butoir, cherchant l'endroit précis qui enverrait mon amour, mon amant au Nirvana.

Derrière ces buissons,Sena et moi partageons notre premier moment aussi intime, proche. Je savoure chaque réaction de mon amour et fait tout pour lui retourner l'esprit. J'enchaîne les va et viens, proche de la délivrance. Mon amant éjacule sur mon ventre, a bout. Sentir ses parois se resserées autour de ma virilité c'est tout simplement délicieux. Je donne quelques coups et m'arrête, haletant. J'embrasse mon amour et lui glisse a l'oreille trois petits mots, trois petts mots que je ne pensais jamais prononcer de ma vie. Mais je les dits. A mon homme. Juste après qu'il m'ai donne sa virginité. Juste a lui, trop bas pour que quelqu'un d'autre l'entende. Mais assez pour que lui sache que je l'aime et que ça ne risque pas de changer.


End file.
